Princess of The Elites
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: The Sangheili have a princess and with her added to the equation things are bound to change when she reaches earth.


**I Do Not Own Anything Halo related except the stuff I made – Hope that's Clear**

Princess of the Elites

**Starts off at Halo 2 and go past Halo 3 but before the ****Prophets**** betray. Like around the starting of the first mission were everyone is at the bridge with a clear view at space. The convent ships just came out of the warp speed.**

**Ranking Structure for Elites/****Sangheili**

**Councilor****:**** is the highest possible rank attainable for any ****Sangheili**

**Arbiter****: is the highest possible honor bestowed upon a ****Covenant****Elite (Sangheili)**** by the ****High Prophets**** during a time of need, and is also the highest rank in religious significance, although the ****Councilor**** is superior in political or military rank.**

**Aristocrats****:**** are high ranking elites who have earned the right to wield energy swords and are much respected among other elites, and are specialized in combat or fleet commanding.**

**Imperial Admiral****: operates on a very high-ranking ****Covenant Flagship**** in the ****Covenant Navy**** such as an ****Assault Carrier****, ****Super carrier**** or other very powerful capital ships within the ****Covenant Navy****.**

**Supreme Commander****: is the rank which commands a ****Covenant Fleet**

Zealot: A Zealot is a Covenant command rank associated primarily with the Sangheili. Zealots hold the command offices of Supreme Commander, Fleet Master, Ship Master and Field Master. Elite Ultra: a high regular Sangheili (Elite) rank Elite Honor Guard: Honor Guards defend the High Prophets and other high ranking officials, in the Covenant High Council. Ossoona: an rank granted to certain Elites that are given Active Camouflage and sent on espionage missions. Special Operations Elite: Has 3 rankings inside the rank as well.Special Operations Commander is the highest followed by the Special Operations Officer and last Special Operations Elite. They are ranked higher than the Major Domo Elites and the Ranger Elites, but lower than Ultra Elites. Elite Ranger: If it is a rank, it is higher than Elite Minors, but lower than Special Operations, although they are not commanding troops. Stealth Elite: Is higher than a Minor Domo Elite but not Elite Major Elite Major: Referred to as the Elite Major, or Veteran, Elites bearing this rank are seasoned warriors whose rank is Medium-Low in the Covenant Sangheili rank structure Minor Domo Elite: It is the lowest rank for Elites.

**Supreme Guard:**** (Just created by yours truly) a group of Elites that protect the Princess only. They are the best elites a lot even surpassing Spartans since they were trained from birth to protect the royal**

**On with a short intro:**

Just as the Hood was going to give commands 10 more Covenant ships appeared which 9 was like the silver biggest one that the Covenant had which is extremely rare because only time you see a ship like that they hold a Prophet, only one of them and they a usually surrounded by their smaller regular types but there was 9 of them and they were different in some aspects. The top middle part was pulled up into duel box type ways. The most sight taking out of them was the last ship that the ships were all surrounding. It was a little bigger than the others. It was green and silver. It looked more advanced than the other around it. With it having the same extra part as the others around except it wasn't duel but a single one and it was lager.

"What is that" asked Hood

"I don't know but it must be someone important in those ships" said Master Chief as they watch the ships go around the combat and through the centers that were being destroyed.

"Send to the command at Earth there coordinates we will deal there the rest here Chief protect the station" started Hood as on and on the he went ordering around.

**On Earth where the convent landed**

The ships that came down went to a stranded place or thought to be stranded place called Africa. The convent ships were at the shore of Africa.

**In the ship**

"What are your orders Shipmaster, Princess, and Councilor's" said golden armored elite were a helmet that was shaped as a crown signaling he was Councilor elite as well. They were smarter, stronger, faster, and a lot more experience than your average elite they are the best of the best. In front of him was 3 silver elite with the same helmet standing up who was the Councilor's and there was another elite who is red but had the same equipment and is the ship master. Next to him was a female elite setting down on an elevating chair wearing a white cloak that covered her whole body with a cloak over her head. It was smooth and it look like it was see through but it wasn't.

"I want to take a look at this world in person. It will be a good experience for me" said the princess.

"Ok I want the area clear. There is to be not a signal threat in sight. I want not a single harm come to her and prepare the Elite Honor guard and send in the Special Operations Elites to clear the area. I know they won't fail" said Shipmaster

"Right away shipmaster" said the elite as he cross hi arm over his chest and bowed before he got up and rushed out to give orders.

"Do you think it is really wise to leave the ship Princess" asked one of the Councilor's.

"O don't worry if anything happens who 3 can protect……right" said the princess giving each of them a long look through her cloak

"Of course we will. We will be by your side along with the Supreme Guards." Said another Councilor

"Aaa those elites. I trust them almost as much as you three. We been through much together haven't weOrpalee 'Llas (Councilor), Orbasee 'Llas (Councilor) (two are brothers Orpalee younger by a little), Aqas 'Labodee (Councilor), Cene 'Nomasee (Ship Master/male)" said the Princess (Rane 'Irpotee**) **in a low tone.

"What's wrong Rane you seem down all of the sudden" asked Orpalee

"Is this about the war" asked Orbasee

"You know I don't like this war. Too many had already die" said Rane

"Don't worry about this war is bound to end at some point so just wait it will get better someday" said Cene as the Councilor came back into the room.

"What news do you bring Axfl 'Gadasee (male)" asked Aqas

"The drop ships had already left and we can look at what's going on from this monitor" said Axfl pointing at the square table in the middle of the room that could project the images of their troops.

"Well let's have a look" said Rane as she floated to the table followed by the others walking.


End file.
